1. Technical Field of Invention
The present invention concerns in general a method and arrangement for performing parallel coordinated actions in a first and second private domain respectively. In particular, the invention concerns transfer of money from a first private account to a second private account.
2. Background of the Invention
The field of electronic payments is attending much interest, in particular the possibilities to perform payments by using a mobile device such as a mobile telephone.
Known methods for electronic financial transactions are characterized in that security and authentication are completely independent of network support for these functions. The advantage of these methods is that the telecommunications network only acts as a transport medium for the transactions. However, these methods tend to become complex and to depend on a widespread deployment of relevant standards. The need for an infrastructure and software adapted to many different systems and implemented at network nodes and end user equipment prevents a fast introduction of these methods.
Besides payments there are other examples of transactions involving entities representing an economical value. For example distribution of a ticket that allows the ticket holder access to certain services, such as downloading or streaming multimedia information. A ticket is usually acquired from a ticket server that performs authentication and accounting of the user. However, whereas a traditional printed ticket, acquired by a first user, may sometimes be given away to allow a second user access to the services with the same rights, there is no such corresponding simple management of electronic tickets known from prior art.
There is, thus, a need for methods that overcome limitations of known methods for electronic small payments and, generally, for the communication between parties of entities representing an economical value.